Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Castiel Novak was the Theology Proffesor at the University of State in California, and be had one problem. He found himself extremely attracted to his student, and a fairly good one at that, Dean Winchester. Dean was funny, and sweet, and Castiel was stuck. He was the boy's proffesor, he couldn't act upon this. Anyway, Dean Winchester was undeniably straight.


**Hey Guys,**

**This is just something that spawned from an Omegle chat that ended sadly :( with a disconnect from my stranger. I don't know if I'm going to finish it, but if I get enough demand - or a sudden muse - I will.**

**So...ya I guess just read and enjoy 3**

* * *

Castiel Novak was the Theology Proffesor at the University of State in California, and be had one problem. He found himself extremely attracted to his student, and a fairly good one at that, Dean Winchester. Dean was funny, and sweet. He was smart and drop-dead gorgeous, especially when he laughed, and Castiel was stuck. He was the boy's proffesor, he couldn't act upon this, though the term was almost closed and Dean would graduate soon. And anyway, Dean Winchester was undeniably straight.

On the last day of classes, when his last of the day had finished, Castiel was carrying a box out to his car when Dean approached him. When he'd come to the school, Castiel had known he'd only be able to stay for a while. So when they told him this would be his last semester, he hadn't been surprised. Dissapointed, of course, but not surprised.

"Uh..excuse me professor?" Came a voice from his right, and Castiel turned to see Dean Winchester standing there, he smiled. "I'd just like to thank you, for everything youu've done for me this semester. I never thought I'd be graduating with this dipolma, but now I am, all thanks to you."

Castiel hummed as he placed the box in the back of the truck and locked it up, "No need to thank me Dean." He said, as he could see the boy was ver awkward about thanking him, which was understandable enough. "As your professor it's my job to make sure my students use their full potential, and to help them graduate. That aside, it was my pleasure. Whether you believe it or not, you were a great asset to my class, and I'll miss having you around."

There was a moment of silence, before Dean coughed, "I see you're moving ship." He said. "Need any help?"

Pausing, Castiel glanced at him. "Sure, why not." He said. "I'll throw in a good meal and some cash, we'll make it a deal."

As the two of them slid into the truck, and Castiel started it up, Dean spoke again. "Exchange that cash for some beer I might stick around to unpack."

Laughter guided them to Castiel's appartment, all the way through the door before Dean stopped in awe. "This place is amazing, seriously." He complimented and Castiel shrugged,

"It sure is, I'm going to miss it."

Dean was not wrong, of course. Castiel's appartment was small, but beautiful layed out. To the right of the door was a long hallway, that lead to the bedroom, bathroom, and a storeroom. In front of where Dean was standing what a small sitting room, with a perfect football watching bachelor's couch parked across from a huge TV. Just behind that was a kitchen, with beautiful marble countertops and oak cabnets, tied together by a full set of stainless steel apliances.

As Castiel set his box just behind the couch, he yawned. "How's about I order us some chinese, we crack open some beer and finish with the boxes after we eat?"

Dean's stomach agreeed even before he could, growling loudly as Castiel instructed him to the mini-fridge where he pulled out a beer for him and one for his professor.

When Castiel had finished ordering, he flopped down on the couch next to Dean, sipping his beer. "So, Dean. What are your plans for after graduation?"

"Uh, nothing actually," Dean chuckled sheepishly. "My brother's starting his first year at Stanford and I wanna stick around for him." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What about you? Where's your brother?"

Castiel hummed, nodding as he sipped his beer. "Brothers." He corrected "The one I'm moving in with is across town, he owns a coffee shop."

"Will I see you working there? Apron and all as you patronize customer's with your theology?" Dean Castiel chuckled, "I don't see the situation quite like that, but yes I'll be working." He said, pausing to sip his beer again before asking, "Whats your bother's name?"

"Sam," Dean replied absently. "Why not? You could be like a Professor the people. Your name tag could say Professor and people would come to you for lectures and coffee." Dean's eyes shone as he got into his small fantasy, his beer resting by his side for a moment.

Castiel shook his head, "Doesn't sound like my kind of thing." He said, humming before adding – almost without realizing it, "I might start writing again.."

"Writing?" Dean paused to think about that, then he groaned. "You don't write like, super boring stuff, do you?"

"No, fictional stories, mostly sci-fi or fantasy stuff." He chuckled. "I mean, still nothing you'd read, but it's a change.."

"Are you saying I don't read?" Dean asked, pouting slightly. "Because let me tell you. I read. Big time."

Castiel chuckled, showing his obvious disbelief "There's nothing wrong with not reading Dean."

"Tell that to my brother," Dean mumbled playfully, his words barely heard because the beer was drawn back to his lips.

"I'd like that." He hummed softly, sipping his beer and hoping Dean hadn't heard him.

Dean's eyebrows raised, but he made no comment. There was a moment of companionable silence then, where both men just sat there, sipping their beers, before Dean spoke. "I still can't believe I'm finally graduating. Shit took forever. Shit. Oh shit. Sorry. I don't mean to swear." the more Dean tried not to swear, the more he did. Finally, he just threw his head back and laughed, acting like a kid for getting worried about swearing.

Castiel chuckled, "Don't be sorry, seriously. if had a problem with swearing, I wouldn't be moving in with Gabriel."

"I've never heard you swear before," Dean notes, thinking back to the long three hour lectures he had every Monday with Cas. Or would he Professor, because he's thinking past tense? Whatever.

Castiel shrugged, "I can't swear in class.." He said. "They'd get me in trouble."

Dean shook his head, a small grin on his face, before he hid it with his beer. "They wouldn't. Not the students. They all had like, massive crushes on you."

"Seriously?" Castiel asked in disbelief "Why would anyone have a crush on...me?"

"You're gunna ask me that?" Dean asked, laughing. "But seriously, you couldn't tell?" Dean doesn't wait for a response before he launches into his reasons. "Dude, your hair. Total bedhead, just after sex hair. Trust me, everyone wanted to know what you were doing the night before. And your eyes, Jesus Cas, your eyes. They looked around the room like it was the first time you've ever seen a classroom full of people. So big and blue and full of awe. Seriously innocent, and seriously contrasting with that hair man. Plus, your tie was never done right, it always flipped itself over. Call it a cute quirk. You were so put together and undone at the same time. You made people melt in their seats."

After a long pause, Castiel glanced up at Dean, swallowing after a time before he spoke. "And what about you." He asked softly. "You ever crush on eme?"

"Yeah Cas. I melted in my seat too." He said, and Castiel smiled, shifting closer to Dean on the couch. "I didn't even get to the best part," Dean groaned, leaning forward. "Those fuckin' lips," he muttered, right before kissing his professor. Yeah, Dean thought. Definitely smirk worthy.

Castiel gasped, shocked, but he reached his hands up to tangle into Dean's hair and kissed him back.

"Is that what you did all those Sunday night?" Dean asked, voice rough in Castiel's ear as Cas' fingers wound themselves into Dean's hair. "Bring a pretty student home until you rolled out of bed in the morning with that fuckin' sexy sex hair?"

Castiel chuckled, deep and rapsy. "No." He said darkly. "But I always wanted too."

"No?" Dean replied, nipping at Castiel's neck. "Just had to do it yourself, then? Needing, wanting, craving. It wasn't enough, was it?" His hand found it's way under Castiel's shirt, and just pressed there, hot skin against hot skin.

Castiel groaned softly, "God no, never fucking enough." He said lowly. "Needed the real thing, btu i couldn't have it."

"Why?" Dean demanded, his free hand, pulling Castiel's head back by his hair for more room to play. "Was it because he was your student and you were the teacher and it would be wrong, and bad, and dirty, but oh so right? Guess what Professor? I'm your student."

Castiel glanced up at Dean, "Not anymore." He said softly. "Now I can have you, no questions asked."

Dean chuckled, and reached over to bit Castiel's bottom lip softly. "You should learn to play along," he mumbled, voice dark. He sat up and reached for his beer, his throat suddenly very dry.

Castiel glanced at him, biting his lip. If there was anything Dean could've said to ruin the mood, it was that. "You're right...but games only work if both parties want to play." He said softly, standing on answer the door where the chinese was delivered.

Dean pursed his lips, knowing Cas was right. "Does that mean you don't want to play later?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was all for it, really, but first he needed some goddamn food. Nothing more embarrassing than hearing your stomach growl while you're trying to have a good time.

Castiel didn't respond, only setting out the chinese and moving to the fridge to pull out more beer. Dean helped himself to a plate full. He smiled appreciatively at the new beer, and popped the top that too.

Castiel ate slowly, picking at his food for most of the meal ."Want to watch TV?"

"I'd rather watch you," Dean growled, but he nodded, letting Cas know he could put on the tv. Dean was beyond confused. He was pretty sure Cas was asking for it before. Did he read it wrong? Did he want another student?

Castiel nodded, turning on the tv. Some football game was on, but he didn't pay it much attention.

Finally, Dean decided he'd had enough chinese and beer to last him. "The rest of the boxes?" He asked, standing up. "I'll finish up and head home now Professor." He wasn't going to stand around and be ignored, especially after what happened on that couch a few hours ago.

Castiel glanced up, "I'll drive you, it's dark and the least I can do." He said, with a small smile, he was hurt that they'd gone back to professor and student, but it was to be expected. This wasn't going to last. Pulling on a jacket, Castiel led Dean back down to the car.

"Just back to my car," Dean said when hey reached the elevator. "It's at campus." He crossed his arms and stared out ahead of him, trying to keep himself as calm and professional as possible.

Castiel nodded, looking at Dean with sad eyes as they stepped out to the car and Castiel took one of the boxes. "Thank you for helping me Dean."

Dean took the last box in the trunk and waited to follow Novak again. "Hey, just wanted to help out my favorite Professor." He knew he was choosing his words to hurt, but so what? Dean was pissed off, damn it. He'd put himself out there as much as Novak did.

Casitel closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry..." He siad, his voice quiet under the hum of the elevator.

"Yeah?" Dean asked harshly. "For what?"

"For coming onto you." He said. "I knew it was stupid, that it would just hurt, but I couldn't resist...I'm just sorry okay."

"Dude? Pretty sure I kissed you back there. Pretty sure I was on top of you. Pretty sure I was the one spilling the dirty talk." Dean's eyes widened slightly like he couldn't believe Castiel thought he was the one who initiated that.

Castiel looked down, "But I convinced you that it was okay to do it."

"It wasn't? What, you didn't want it?"

"Oh I wanted it...you are so.." Castiel let out a frustrated sound. "But I"m not going to be one of your games, I refuse to let myself get hurt." He said, walking out to the elevator doors that had just opened.

"I'm not exactly playing around with anyone else at the moment," Dean snapped, following him out. "Jesus Cas, you took over my life before I wanted to screw you. School and work and sleep was all I did. Now I don't have school anymore, just a super hot Professor who wants me too, but ... but I don't know..." The words 'won't give it up' were a little childish, considering Castiel had made a perfectly valid reason.

Castiel put down his box, turning back to dean carefully. "I don't think you understand Dean." He said. "You have a history, I've seen the broken hearts in my class since I came here. I refuse to let you play with my feelings and then throw me away."

"Technically, you're breaking my heart," Dean argued. "You're the one leaving. I'm still staying right here." Dean hated his history. His history ate at him. Any 'broken heart' in Castiel's class wasn't Dean's fault, damn it. Dean never 'threw anyone away' unless it was a pretty mutual understanding. Besides, what was Dean supposed to do, stick around if he didn't feel anything? That would break more hearts.

Castiel was clearly shocked, he took a step back. "Are you telling me, seriously honestly telling me, that you feel something for me." He said. "More than just a stupid one time fuck."

"Hey, I did say you were my favorite Professor," Dean spat before he slammed the door behind him. He didn't have to stay and explain himself. He was still seething when he stepped inside the elevator. Guess he'd have to walk back to campus. Good thing he already ate.

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, before tearing down the stairs after Dean to meet him at the bottom. Dean raised his eyebrows when he saw Cas, but he said nothing, just continued walking toward the door. Castiel reached out and grabbed his arm. "Dean..." He said, his voice pleading. "Stay."

"I don't have to listen to you anymore," Dean shook off Cas' arm. "You're not my professor."

"Please.." He begged. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted after you kissed me. But I didn't want to get hurt...I care about you Dean, more than I should so please, stay."

Dean's jaw clenched as he toyed with the idea. "God, you act like you're the only one who could get hurt." Eventually Dean's anger won out. "Well good job, 'cause I'm hurting pretty bad now. I can't believe you, you Cas, would believe all those rumors." Deans voice was on the edge of breaking.

"I've been to high school Dean, I know that all rumors are based in truth." He said. "So you tell me for a moment that you don't enjoy a good beer and one nighter at the bar every once and a while and I'll claim my fault, but when you started talking about playing games with me...I got scared." Castiel bit his lip. "Really honest to god scared because I've never felt like this for anyone, and if this had all been a game for you..."

"Do you know how long it's taken me to get my degree? Two more years than the normal person. So yeah, I might've started a little childish, thinking college was girls and beer, but damn it, I grew up." Dean's eyes were hard. "I don't play around with my professors. I don't do anything for extra credit. It really pisses me off, no, it really hurts, when you think that low of me."

Castiel let go of his arm then, "I'm sorry." He said. "You can go, I won't stop you." Casitel sighed, tossing the boy his keys. "Park in my spot, I don't want you walking home in the dark." Casitel met Dean's eyes sadly. "Good luck Dean Winchester, I hope you realize that you are just as important as your brother."


End file.
